Paopu Dawn
by CrayolaTicTac
Summary: Kairi and Rikku share a strong love for one another, on this night they become one. Yuri. Kairikku oneshot.


**AN: Oh dear. My first completed fic. I'm also hoping that it's the first Kairikku fic, and that the greatness of this pairing will soon spread throughout many a fangirl (and fanboy) heart. This does contain yuri (girlxgirl) and has enough suggestions for being rated M (though no detail, sorry). Please, if you do not approve of homosexuality, pass by this fic without a second glance. If you do approve of teh gays however, please enjoy. ~Flur Freak **

The day was setting along with the sun. The ocean sparkling with infinite shades of warmth, reflecting the temperature of the air, predicting the soon to be heated atmosphere...

---

Two young girls swung gaily across the dunes before the water, this was a private space in the islands, rare to come by. The couple had discovered it, only by chance, a few weeks before and had begun to seek its intimate coves as a refuge for their ever increasing desire for one another. A desire which had yet to be fulfilled to their content.

Tiring from their day of sand and salty seas the shorter, and younger, of the two collapsed to the soft white beach. Deep maroon hair haloed about her round face, framing it beautifully and complimenting her clear blue eyes, making them appear almost as violet. A pink bikini (her signature summer wear) clung to her petite form which, though her face was quite feminine, had hardly a curve in sight. Lips, in a color which matched her attire, separated to birth a charming and sincere smile towards her beloved, beckoning the blonde to draw near.

A coy smirk and shake of the eyes was sent back in return, as the lanky blonde took her time crossing the small distance to her light. It was a common phrase used on the islands, light, to describe what could only be referred to in another way as soul-mates. Rikku's light lay in the sand at her feet, snarky and crude at times but always honest and loyal. She was a perfect match for the orange clad girl. **_The_** perfect match.

The blonde's wispy golden locks darted through the breeze, catching the sun's final rays of the hour as it sunk entirely behind the horizon. It left an odd feeling in Kairi, seeing brightness even when their was no sun, though she doubted whether those rays could ever create for her light again. At least, they could _never_ compare to the beaming energy standing just inches away. This was the energy which must have lit up the worlds, it was eternal even more so than darkness, it eliminated darkness with its presence, **Her** presence. And dear Rikku would never know of how she conquered the very sun which creates all life, the water, the air, she became more important than all elements, Kairi was enabled life from this goddess who possessed her every thought (conscience or no, they are equal in strength and sincerity). Perhaps this injustice, this inequality of beings, is what pushed Kairi towards her actions that evening.

Rikku dropped quite ungracefully to the sands, a rough hand clasped onto her wrist, playfully tugging. An invitation. Hopefully, it was to something the blonde would never live to regret, being joined truly and fully with her deepest passion, her only light. A new suggestion was flitting across the lashes belonging to once clear eyes, forever replacing their innocent gleam with one of longing. A longing which was most certainly not to be rejected, ignored, or left to linger more than a moment and the moment was gone soon enough, fading away with a distant world. Something new was blooming, a connection of soft warm lips. Her wrist was released, though now her neck was under the mercy of two short arms, pulling her in what those lips could not on their own. It was an awkward fling of limbs, Kairi fit perfectly in place while the blonde was not fairing so well, arms stiff and jutting out to either side of silken maroon hair. Legs were scrunched up and close to the ground, abused toes supporting the majority of her weight as she balanced above her light. Why had it never occurred to Rikku that their height was so completely opposite? A quick roll and her problems were righted. Ah, sweet relief.

Kisses continued as hands only ventured further. As tops and bottoms to bikinis were tossed away. As hands ventured further still.

Blooming so quickly that the petals all flew away with the steadily growing wind, bursting outward to reveal a stream of love's evidence. Kisses continued as hands slowed, gentle cooing ceased, and only awe remained as a common between the young bodies. Awe, and impurity. Neither could fathom regret in such a state of utter togetherness, but there was a desperate urgency brewing through the younger's thoughts. A need which could only be sated by ensuring the bond between both body and spirit would never be broken.

---

A speck of dawn rose towards the uppermost leaves in the jungle's palms, golden flesh was unmoved from the night previous, swirling green eyes waking slowly to greet the morn. Lines in the sand to her left showed that her now-lover had waken and left her, prints leading towards the dense forest. As the sun made its way entirely out of the trees' grasps, something much brighter also emerged from the foliage. The loveliest sight in the world, Kairi was quickly approaching with Paopu in hand.


End file.
